7 Palmos
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Naruto ficou muito charmoso nesse terno de noivo.  Modéstia a parte, eu estou linda nesse vestido de noiva.  No entanto, não é o Naruto que eu queria que estivesse ali.


**Yeeeey! Aqui estou eu com a minha primeira fic ONE-SHOT. A ideia surgiu enquanto eu lia outra fic, e depois eu ouvi uma música que foi meio que me inspirando, apesar de não ter nada a ver com a fic e essa não ser uma SONG-FIC. Mas ainda assim, quem quiser ouvir, é "Pra você guardei o amor", de Nando Reis. Divirtam-se! Ah, e deixem reviews, eu ficaria muuuuito feliz!**

**7 PALMOS**

A marcha nupcial soa em meus ouvidos. A grande catedral parece se abrir infinitamente para o céu, com seu teto dourado e todas as pinturas de anjos e santos espalhadas por todas as paredes. A decoração está linda: centenas de Sakuras (flores de cerejeira) enfeitam a igreja, e combinam com o meu buquê. Adornando as Sakuras há laços e laços brancos. A igreja está lotada.

Meu pai segura meu braço e me dá um sorriso encorajador.

- Está linda, filha. - ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Isso, modéstia a parte, eu sabia ser verdade. Com a ajuda de minhas amigas, meus cabelos curtos foram cacheados e estão um pouco mais curtos do que o normal, mas eu achei lindo. Elas me maquiaram com uma sombra rosa como meus cabelos, rímel, lápis, gloss transparente e um blush leve e rosadinho. O meu vestido é no estilo princesa, mas tomara que caia, com um decote em coração. Essa parte de cima dele lembra um espartilho branco e é adornado com miçangas em furta cor. A saia é cheia e aberta, branca também, com uma renda florida por cima. Eu uso uma tiara prata no cabelo e luvas até os cotovelos, o que completa a impressão de que eu sou uma princesa, e tem um véu de tule branco pendendo da tiara até o chão, e se arrasta por mais alguns metros. Eu calço sandálias pratas de salto alto, para combinar com os brincos e o colar, também pratas e com pedras rosas.

Meu pai me guia pelo longo tapete vermelho em direção ao meu noivo. O cara que eu NÃO amo.

Meu noivo é Uzumaki Naruto, loiro, olhos azuis, um sorriso abobalhado no rosto... bem diferente do cara que eu queria que aparecesse no momento certo berrando: "Parem esse casamento! Eu te amo Sakura!". Infelizmente ele não vai aparecer, porque ele é diferente em muito do Naruto: o cara que eu amo, Uchicha Sasuke, tem os cabelos e os olhos negros, é frio com as pessoas de uma forma sedutora, apesar de ar a propria vida por um amigo se preciso for. Bom, pelo menos era assim, antes dele partir.

A maior diferença entre Naruto e Sasuke é que o primeiro está aqui na minha frente, esperando que eu chegue até ele e diga o "sim". Já Sasuke está longe, em um cemitério, a 7 palmos abaixo do solo.

Eu percebo que cheguei no altar. Meu pai me entrega a Naruto, que sussurra no meu ouvido:

- Está linda, Sakura-chan.

Eu apenas sorri. Forçadamente é claro. Todos os meus sorrisos têm sido forçados desde que ele se foi. Eu ainda me lembro dos detalhes do dia...

[**Flashback ON**]

Não é fácil estar em guerra. Era difícil sem a presença do Naruto, então ele chegou, complicando pois eu não queria ver meu amigo morrer. Aí chega o Sasuke, complicando ainda mais por que eu não queria ver meu verdadeiro amor morrer. É uma situação ainda mais desesperadora pois os dois estão lutando.

Mais desesperador ainda e o fato de que Sasuke está muito ferido, pois Naruto não é o primeiro grande adversário da noite. Assim que ele apareceu, teve uma luta assassina com o Kazekage, Gaara. Gaara teria morrido se eu não tivesse o salvado a tempo. Morrido pela segunda vez na vida.

Gaara não precisava ter se envolvido, mas Sasuke é um criminoso procurado de Rank Super S, então é missão de qualquer Shinobi que o encontre matá-lo sem dó nem piedade. Gaara se envolveu com todas as forças que tinha nessa luta, mas o Sasuke estava em vantagem elemental, afinal, Doton perde para Raiton.

Gaara foi salvo por mim, mas eu não tive tempo de socorrer Sasuke antes que Naruto aparecesse, e eles estão lutando agora. E tudo o que eu quero é que parem.

Naruto controla Fuuton, que ganha de Raiton, mas Sasuke ainda tem o Katon. Está sendo uma luta acirrada, e eles já estão se enfrentando há horas. Me lembrei de Naruto dizer há muito tempo que a solução final para eles seria lutar até que morressem juntos, mas agora parece muito mais provável que Sasuke perca, pois estava debilitado da luta com Gaara. Mesmo em desvantagem, o Kazekage deu trabalho, afinal, ele não é o Kazekage à toa.

Então aconteceu o que eu temia: Dragão Chidori, de Sasuke, e Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken colidindo de frente. A explosão é tão forte que mataria os dois na hora. No entanto, eles são grandes ninjas. Estão vivos, e caídos no chão, mas nem podem se mover.

- SASUKE! NARUTO! - e eu corri até eles. Naruto estava mais perto, então comecei a curá-lo. O meu medo era de Sasuke não aguentar.

No entanto, nesse instante, uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos aparece correndo, com lágrimas que marcam o rosto sujo de fulijem.

- GAARA-SAMA! - e ela foi até o Kazekage. - Você está bem? Gaara-kun...

- Matsuri... - Gaara mal tinha forças para falar, pois eu não tive chakra para curá-lo por completo, apenas para salvá-lo da morte. - Eu falhei... o criminoso... tem que ser morto!

- Quem é? Eu mato, mato por você, Gaara-kun. - a garota disse de volta.

Meu coração deu um salto. Matar o Sasuke-kun? O meu Sasuke? SEM CHANCE!

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELE SUA VADIA! - eu berrei, enquanto ainda emanava meu jutsu para curar Naruto.

- SAKURA ISSO É UMA ORDEM DO KAZEKAGE. - berrou Gaara de onde estava. - MATSURI DEVE TERMINAR O QUE EU E NARUTO COMEÇAMOS E VOCÊ NÃO DEVE SE METER. NÃO ME OBRIGUE A TE PARAR COM FORÇA BRUTA POR QUE SE FOR PRECISO, EU FAREI!

- ENTÃO FAÇA! NÃO VOU ENTREGAR SASUKE-KUN A VOCÊS!

E ele fez. Usou os selos e a areia envolveu a Naruto e eu, nos arrastando para longe do caminho da morena.

Eu comecei a gritar, chorar, implorar, e tudo que Gaara fez foi um sinal com a mão para que Matsuri seguisse. A garota seguiu até Sasuke, com uma das kunais de Gaara na mão, uma vez que ela mesma não as tinha. Eu comecei a hiperventilar, minha cabeça girava. Mas eu não pude impedir. Matsuri se assentou sobre o corpo desmaiado de Sasuke e levantou a cabeça dele para cima.

Ele ainda estava acordado. Me lembro claramente das últimas palavras dele:

- Cuide-se, Sakura-chan. Por mim.

Em seguida, a lâmina da Kunai passou firme sobre a garganta do cara que eu amava, roubando dele o último suspiro de vida.

Pronto. Foi-se. Rápido e simples como respirar. O sangue interminável começou a escorrer da garganta de Sasuke, e a última coisa que eu vi antes de desmaiar, foi o rosto orgulhoso de Matsuri, que se aproximou para trocar um beijo apaixonado com Gaara.

XXX

Me lembro de acordar em um hospital. Aparentemente, depois de despertado pelo meu jutsu, Naruto matara Madara e Kabuto, e depois do selamento das almas que estavam lutando por influência do Edo-Tensei, a guerra teve seu fim. Ao lado de minha cama eu encontrei um jarro com duas flores: uma Sakura e uma flor de cacto. Só podia ser zueira.

Ao lado do jarro havia uma carta fechada e endereçada a mim. Eu ri ao ver o remetente: Kazekage-sama e Matsuri-sama.

Bufando, abri o envelope para ver do que se tratava. Haviam dois papéis. Abri o primeiro deles.

_Cara Sakura,_

_Eu sinto muito pela morte de seu amigo, mas você sabe que foi preciso. Na situação em que nos encontrávamos não podíamos deixá-lo escapar._

_Espero que você se recupere, eu realmente sinto muito. Não guarde ressentimentos de mim, nem da Matsuri-chan, por favor. _

_Esperando uma resposta,_

_Gaara._

Simplesmente Gaara, sem formalidades, sem títulos, sem pressões. Eu respirei fundo. Sim, eu os perdoava. Se a situação se invertesse, e eu tivesse que matar Gaara a mando de Sasuke eu mataria, faria isso por ele. Peguei a outra carta.

_Sakura-chan,_

_Espero poder me referir assim a você. Eu sinto muito pelo que tive que fazer com Sasuke, mas Gaara-kun me pediu e eu não podia negar isso a ele._

_Eu me senti mal depois, eu imagino a dor que você está sentindo. Se for metade do que eu senti quando Gaara estava supostamente morto, eu já sei que doeu demais. _

_Por favor, me perdoe um dia. E caso você queira saber, o corpo dele está enterrado no cemitério de Konoha. Caso você queira visitá-lo._

_Boa sorte,_

_Matsuri._

Eu percebi que o efeito de ver o nome de Sasuke escrito ali, fez lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, mas eu não tive muito tempo para pô-las de fora pois Naruto adentrou a porta com uma expressão de tristeza profunda. Eu sabia que era por Sasuke, Naruto se considerou amigo dele até o fim.

[**Flashback OFF**]

Depois disso, éramos, de fato, apenas Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e eu. Não tinha mais por que ansiar pela volta de Sasuke, ele não iria mais voltar.

Naruto e eu nos aproximamos muito desde a morte de Sasuke, e foi aí que eu decidi dar uma chance a ele. E foi para cá que essa chance me levou. Para o altar. Apesar de tudo, me doeu ficar com Naruto, pois eu ainda amo o Sasuke, e sei que Hinata é a mulher certa para o meu amigo loirinho.

O padre está naquele momento crítico da cerimônia, a hora do sim.

- Uzumaki Naruto, aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim!

- Haruno Sakura, aceita Uzumaki Naruto...

O padre não pôde terminar. Um "Oh!" geral tomou conta da igreja, e quando eu olhei para trás vi que Hyuuga Hiashi abanava Hinata em seus braços, desmaiada.

Eu percebi então, que estava fazendo a coisa errada. Era Hinata que devia estar com esse vestido, entrando na igreja, não eu. Era ela que devia se casar com Naruto. Eles pertenciam um ao outro. Então eu tive uma ideia.

- Naruto - eu disse. - me desculpe. Eu não posso.

Então corri até o fundo da igreja, onde Hinata jazia, desacordada. Executei os selos e comecei a emanar o jutsu para reacordá-la. Em seguida, fui a arrastando até a sacristia da igreja, fechei a porta e começei a tirar as sandálias e o vestido de noiva.

- Sakura-chan! O que está fazendo?

- Vista. - eu disse a ela.

Ela entendeu o plano.

- Mas, e você, Sakura-chan?

- Eu não o amo. Não como você. Eu ainda amo o Sasuke.

Ela vestiu o meu vestido de noiva, calçou as sandálias, e eu arrumei o cabelo dela com o véu e a tiara. coloquei o buquê nas mãos dela, já com as luvas.

- Entre na igreja e case-se com Naruto, ele pertence a você.

- Vai vestir o que, Sakura?

- Eu... não tinha pensado nisso. Talvez tenha alguma roupa aqui...

Eu me virei para os armários do padre mas fui impedida por ela, que me entregava as próprias roupas. Elas serviram em mim, pois tínhamos basicamente o mesmo tamanho.

- Sejam felizes, Hinata. - eu disse, depois de vestida.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan.

- Eu que lhe agradeço por ter me impedido de cometer um erro. Agora vamos.

Eu fui a arrastando até o pai. Não precisamos dizer, nada, todos entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Naruto estava chocado.

- Naruto - eu disse a ele, enquanto Hinata se ajeitava na entrada. - você sempre a amou, não foi?

- Sim, sempre.

- Então por que ia se casar comigo?

- Achei que pudesse lhe ajudar a esquecer o Sasuke.

- Talvez um dia alguém me ajude, mas não será você. Sejam felizes.

Eu me despedi dele e fui em direção à saída. Eu ainda estava perto o bastante para ouvir quando a marcha nupcial começou.

Eu não sabia bem aonde estava indo, apenas fui andando de acordo com meus instintos. Nem sequer me surpreendi ao ver que tinha ido involuntariamente até o cemitério. Me ajoelhei em frente ao túmulo de Sasuke e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem, livres.

Eu menti para Naruto, eu nunca vou me livrar, nunca ninguém vai me libertar. Ninguém vai me fazer esquecer o Sasuke.

Então, só tem uma saída.

No exato instante em que eu ia colocar minha ideia em prática, Shikamaru adentrou o cemitério, com uma coroa de flores para Asuma. Ele depositou as flores no túmulo ao lado e se virou para mim.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso Sakura?

- Eu não tenho escolha.

- Entendo.

- Posso deixar meu último pedido com você?

- Claro.

- Enterre meu corpo junto ao de Sasuke-kun.

- Cuidarei disso.

Então com toda a coragem que pude reunir, peguei uma kunai e cortei minha garganta.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Eu já sabia que ela faria isso. Sabia que iriam me culpar por não tentar impedí-la, mas eu não conseguiria se tentasse, afinal, ela tem mais que o triplo da força de um ninja normal. Tomei o corpo dela nos braços, torcendo para que ela realmente estivesse junto de Sasuke agora.

Eu não a culpava. Se Temari morresse, eu também me mataria.

Dias depois, era o enterro de Sakura. De maneira incrível, o corpo de Sasuke e as roupas estavam intactas embaixo da terra, mesmo depois de meses. Então, pude realizar o último desejo dela. Conseguimos um caixão maior, e os colocamos deitados juntos no caixão, Sasuke abraçando Sakura por trás. Nós sabíamos pelas últimas palavras dele que ele amava Sakura, então a cena fazia sentido.

Depois do enterro deles, uma coroa de flores em forma de coração foi depositada sobre o túmulo deles, e na lápide haviam os seguintes dizeres:

_" Aqui jaz um amor que superou a morte."_

**E FIIIIIIM!**

**Gente essa ficou muito dramática, mas eu amei!**

**Reviews, plis? Façam uma autora feliz! *pose nice guy***


End file.
